Perfect match
by ThatTazza
Summary: Brian is about to find out that love can be found in the most unlikely of sources. Brian/Stewie. Please r & r.


Authors note:

Hey guys! After being inspired i have decided to write a Brewie (Brian and Stewie) story! Just a small taste because I'm not sure if I will write more... depends in reviews! This couple are AMAZING and I think more people have to know that!

. . .

He was sick of it. The family... That fat old bastard, that annoying bitch, the loud stupid boy and the gross cow. Most of all... The dog. How much he wanted that dog dead. He hated the way the dog would tease him... mess with him... . But what he hated the most was that he couldn't live without that dog... Brian was the only family member who really understood him. He was lying to himself, he didn't want that dog dead, he was desparatly in love with him. He had to hide it. There was no telling what would happen if Brian found out... What if he left? Never came back? Though he had to admit it... it was killing him to keep these feeling hidden... when he had the perfect chance, he was going to say everything. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. He was dreading to find out who it was.

"Stewie? Stewie it's Brian, you in here?"

"Come in Brian."

Stewie tried to sound calm. His heart was racing, why was he always so nervous? Brian slowly opened the door, Stewie was just stood in the middle of his room, looking at the dog.

"Are you okay? You look like you have something on your mind Stewie?"

"Its nothing don't worry about it. Did you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah... your probably the only person in this family that truly understands me. I just... D-do you think I have purpose in my life?... I mean look at me! I'm nothing... i can't keep up a relationship, I'm treated less important than a human and I'm failing at writing. Would people even miss me if I was gone?"

Even though it would probably seem more likely to be the other way round, instead of Brian, Stewie thought he was going to cry. They stood together for a few moments. Until Stewie sighed and sat down on the floor. He eventually spoke up.

"Brian, say something like that again and I'm going to kill you."

His voice was surprisingly calm. Brian hated this.

"Is that it?! I though you would be a bit more caring than... that!"

Brian was raising his voice. Stewie said nothing. Expecting Brian to calm down, but this just didn't happen.

"Sit with me."

Stewie looked down at the floor, hiding his face. He didn't look up. Just listened to see if the dog was actually going to sit with him.

"...Ok..."

Brian now sounded sad. This was a good sign that he trusted the tyke. He sat on the floor with Stewie, silence. He was now very calmed.

"Brian, it hurts me to hear you say something like that."

Stewie looked up at the dog. Refusing to turn away.

"B-but i-"

He was interrupted by Stewie raising his hand. Telling him to stop.

"You were all wrong. You were wrong Brian."

"Then... If I'm wrong correct me! If you can't do that then I'm right!"

Brian was getting angry again.

"You have no idea."

Stewie spoke quieter, looking at the floor again.

"W-what?"

"Brian, you have no idea. No idea how important you are."

Stewie kept repeating himself. This confused the dog.

"No, no Stewie your the one thats wrong! What is the point in me living?"

"Brian. You're wrong. You're very, very wrong. Think carefully."

"What are you talking about 'think carefully'. I have thought! I have no purpose in life!"

Brian sounded angry but he really didn't look it. He couldn't be angry at Stewie.

"Do you remember that incident in the bank vault Brian?" Stewie looked up at the dog. "Or the time I fooled the rest of the family you were dead and they cried like idiots?"

"Well.. Yeah but..."

"Then shut up. You were cared about then."

Brian thought about this.

"Yeah I guess... But only when the family though I was dead! What does the bank vault incident have to do with anything?..."

Stewie sighed.

"Remember what I said? Think about it."

Brian stayed silent for ages. Thinking.

"You really meant everything you said there?"

"Every word"

Stewie smiled at the dog. Then before he knew it, Brian had swept him into a hug. It wasn't long before Stewie returned the hug ad ran his fingers through the dog's fur. But then Brian pulled away, upsetting Stewie slightly. If only the dog knew how much he meant to the tyke.

"Stewie thank you."

Brian looked extremely joyful.

"I'm always going to be here to talk Brian."

Stewie was so happy. But this was mainly just because the dog was.

"No, no I... I mean thank you, for everything."

"Its all worth it to see you smile."

Stewie probably shouldn't have said that. Though, it wasn't the first time he had sounded romantic or nearly spilled his feelings for Brian. He wanted Brian to be his. They were just locked smiling in each others gaze.

"Stewie? Where's my little baby?"

Lois was walking up the stairs.

"Damn that vile women!"

Stewies mood had changed rapidly. Brian just got up and walked away without saying a word. This was slightly puzzling. He could have been a little more thankful than that...

. . .

After dinner, Peter was at the drunken clam, Lois was sleeping after feeling sick, Chris was out with some friends and nobody gave a shit where Meg was. Stewie was just sat on the couch, thinking. Brian came down the stairs. He was all dressed up.

"And where do think your going exactly?" Stewie was slightly angry. "Leaving me with these morons?"

Brian chuckled.

"Sorry kid. You gave me the confidence I needed. I've got a date!"

He sounded overjoyed. Honestly, Stewie wanted him to fail at this date, like with the others.

"Oh... well... umm... good luck Bry."

Brian just smiled.

"Thanks kid."

Stewie smiled. 'Kid' was like Brian's pet name for the him, he loved it. He loved being called it.

"Don't be all night you stupid mutt."

The tyke was only teasing, but he really did want Brian to stay home, with him. Then as soon as the dog walked out the door, Stewie ran to his room. He wanted to tell Brian how he felt. But he needed the family out of the house. He turned to Rupert.

"Protect my room, ill be back soon."

. . .

Brian drove to the clam, almost in tears. His date went terrible, he went out with a beautiful girl called Chelsea. Only it went so bad that she ended up just calling him a jerk and leaving. He walked in and took a seat at the bar, ordered a drink and sat there. A familiar voice called his name.

"Ohhh h-h-hey B-buddy."

Brian turned to see Peter completely wasted.

"Hi Peter, umm... maybe you've had too much to drink."

Brian was just pissed off. He tried not to take it out on Peter.

"N-nah Brian, am... I'm fine. Y...y-you dunno my b-body."

"Peter... just go back to your friends."

"Oh okay. F-fine I-I-I get it."

Peter stumbled back over to joe and Quagmire.

. . .

Stewie had recently perfected a teleportation device and was stood inside his grandparents house. He looked around, there was Carter. He stood infront of the top of the stairs. Quickly, Stewie ran over and pushed him down before teleporting back to his room.

"That should do it Rupert."

He put his device away and turned back to the bear.

"Now all I need to do is wait, and make myself sick"

He ran into his secret room, picked up a test tube with a strange blue liquid in it and drank it. He coughed.

"That tasted vile... "

. . .

The front door swung open, Brian stumbled in. Luckily he wasnt drunk, unlike Peter who he had to drive back.

"Th-thanks buddy... am... I'm gonna g-go h-have sex wit-with Lois n-ow."

Peter went up the stairs and Brian went into the kitchen, got a bottle of Jack Daniels and sat at the table.

"Brian?"

Brian turned to see Stewie standing in the doorway.

"Oh... hi"

Stewie could tell how sad and pissed off Brian was. He took a seat next to him at the table.

"You really don't need to do that..."

"Do what?..."

"Brian, put the alcohol away."

The kid was slightly disappointed at the dog. Brian sighed and put it back in the cupboard.

"Look Stewie I had a bad night ok?"

The dog was looking down at his hands while sat at the table.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Stewie was secretly glad that Brian's night had failed.

"Nah, I think I should probably go to bed."

"Can... can you sleep in my room Brian?"

"Sure"

Brian smiled. Then he got up and went toward the stairs before realising Stewie didn't follow him. He saw the tyke still sat at the table. Stewie turned to the dog.

"I... Umm... just gimme a sec Bry.. ."

The baby was clutching his stomach and coughing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes of course don't worry about me."

Stewie got up and Brian followed him to his room. When they got there, Brian lifted Stewie into the crib and took his place on the floor.

"Goodnight Stewie."

"Goodnight, Bry."

. . .

At around 3am, Stewie was sure that the dog was asleep. He climbed out if the crib and made his way toward the entrance to his secret room. He entered the code on the keypad, walked in and grabbed another test tube filled with blue liquid. He took a deep breath before drinking it, then clutched his stomach again.

"This has to be worth it..." He turned to Rupert. "Just you wait Rupert, when Lois has to visit Carter in hospital she won't be taking a sick infant."

. . .

"Wake up sweetie. C'mon Stewie."

Stewie woke up to see Lois in his face.

"Oh for fuck sake just leave me alone you sumb bitch! Get a job!"

Of course Lois just listened to her son and passed it off as simple baby talk.

"Grandpa had an accident baby, we have to go and visit him at the hospital."

Lois lifted him out if the crib and went to fetch his overalls from he wardrobe.

"Well I won't be going with you Lois. Any moment now my liquid will make me sick." He put his hands behind his back. "Did you know that? I'd rather throw up then spend time with you!"

"C'mon baby, lets get you dressed."

. . .

"Brian were gonna get to the hospital now. Take good care of the house."

Lois was standing by the door and Brian was on the couch.

"Sure thing Lois."

Brian didn't even turn to look at her, he was busy on his laptop.

"Ok Stewie I'll take you to the car."

She was holding he baby in a tight grip but he didn't say anything. He looked extremely pale. Brian turned to see them off and noticed this.

"You know Lois.. Stewie doesn't look too good."

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine Brian. I think I would know if something was wrong with my baby."

Lois was starting to rush. As she walked our towards the car, Stewie puked up.

"Oh my god my stomach!"

"Oh no Stewie my baby! Brian I need you out here!"

Brian walked out to them. Luckily Stewie had only thrown up on the ground and nowhere else.

"Oh yeah Lois, you really know whether he's sick or not don't you?"

Brian gave her a scolding face.

"Oh for gods sake Brian... look just... we have to get to the hospital now! Can you take care of Stewie?"

When he heard this, the baby's mood lifted immediately.

"Yeah of course Lois."

He took Stewie from her and watched her get in the car before it drove away. Then he walked into the house and closed the door.

"You ok kid? You look awful."

Brian stood holding the child.

"Yes I'm fine. Trust me. But I need I get to my room for... something"

"For what?"

"I'm going to heal myself." He looked away from the dog. "What about the puke outside?" He wanted to change the subject.

"I think your health is more important Stewie. But I might eat it later."

He began to walk upstairs.

"Ok gross. Hurry before I puke again." The tyke folded his arms.

"Alright, alright."

Brian put the Stewie down once they were in his room. The baby walked to the secret room entrance, entered in his code and walked in.

"You know Brian, I'm glad I'm staying here with you."

Stewie took out a needle and injected himself with a clear liquid.

"You are?" Brian was quite happy to hear this.

"Yes, I am. Alright I'm better now."

It puzzled the dog to how certain of this he was.

"Umm... Are you sure?"

Brian knew the tyke was smart but this was just slightly suspicious.

"Yes I'm sure. Don't doubt me mutt."

Stewie closed the entrance to his secret room once he had stepped out. All he really did them was smile at the dog.

"Alright, well I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Brian turned and walked out of the baby's room.

. . .

After dinner, Brian ad Stewie hadn't really talked all day. The family still weren't back from the hospital and Brian was a little concerned. Until the phone rang. The dog got up from the couch to answer it.

"Hello?"

He was hoping it was Lois. Stewie walked down the stairs to find out what was happening.

"Hi Brian it's Lois. We have some news."

"Is everything ok? Is Carter alright?"

Brian hated Carter, but he still wanted to know.

"Oh yeah he's fine Brian. But we're going to be staying at his house for a couple of days to help out. He's in a wheelchair you know."

"Oh... how long will he need a wheelchair?"

He looked at the floor for a moment, taking in the news.

"About a week. Ok I have to go. We'll be back in a couple of days. Call us if Stewie gives you any trouble."

She hung the phone up.

"When will they be back dog?"

"A couple of days. What do you want for dinner?"

He put the phone down.

"Ummm... can we order pizza?"

"Sure kid. I'll tell you when it's here."

Then Stewie turned and ran upstairs to his room.

"This is it, Rupert. No family. Just me and Brian, I'm going to tell him tonight."

. . .

A while passed and Brian had received the pizza. He took it upstairs and knocked on the door to Stewies room .

"Kid the pizza's here."

He waited for the tyke to answer.

"Come in then Brian."

The dog opened the door and walked in. Stewie was just sat in the middle of the floor, facing away for some reason. Brian sat on the floor beside him.

"You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine... just thinking."

They both ate their pizza and just talked like they usually do. When they had finished, Stewie turned to the dog.

"Brian, I have something for you."

He began to smile.

"Really? What is it?"

"Here"

Stewie held out a needle.

"What is it? Or what does it have inside it?"

"It isn't much... But, have you ever wanted to be able to see in colour Brian?"

The dogs mood lit up at this question.

"Yes! Stewie that would mean the world to me!"

The dog looked so joyful. The baby took his arm and injected it. It didn't work right away though.

"It'll take effect after a few hours..."

"You have something on your mind kid?"

"Yes, but I'm scared to tell you what it is."

The tyke was so close to telling Brian how he felt about him. He couldn't keep hiding it.

"Whatever it is Stewie, i'll listen."

The baby took a deep breath and Brian could tell it was very important.

"You haven't really been very successful with love Brian. But what if that's because you not trying with the right kind of person?"

"Look Stewie, I've given up in love. Screw it. I can be just as happy without a women. I have plenty of great friends... ."

Brian had interrupted him. But the baby was determined to finish.

"Don't hate me for asking or anything but... what if its because your gay?" Stewie looked away from Brian.

"Well to be honest, I never thought about that. Why are you asking?"

He was confused at how nervous Stewie was.

"Lets just say... you mean a lot to me Brian."

The dog didn't know Stewie meant it in a sexual kind of way.

"You mean a lot to me too Stewie, and I'm thankful to have you and for all your concern for my happiness but-"

before he could finish, the baby began talking.

"No Brian, I didn't mean it like that." He looked up at the dog. "I mean I love you."

"We'll I love you too Stewie."Brian smiled.

"No Brian... I'm in love with you."

As soon as he said this the baby looked back down at the floor. He waited and listened but Brian hadn't said anything. He looked back up at the dog.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"Yes."

Brian leaned forward and hugged Stewie. They stayed like that for a few moments, the baby had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He had wanted to say that for ages.

"Why are you going to say Brian?"

"I'm touched Stewie. I knew I meant a lot to you but... wow."

"Let me guess Brian... this can't change anything."

He was amazed he was still hugging the dog.

"Well first if all, I'm not a pedophile. And I'm not gay."

Brian pulled away from their hug.

"But... I'm not a normal child... what if I was a women? Would I be ok then?"

Stewie was now quite upset. It hurt to be rejected.

"If you were a women... you'd be... perfect."

Brian's mind wondered for a second.

"Exactly! And your not having great success at love like you said! What if... maybe... you just tried it? Tried us?" His gaze never left the dogs.

"I... I'm sorry kid. It's not right."

Yhe dog stood up, followed by Stewie. He picked up the pizza box and turned to walk away.

"It hurts Brian... . You know that?"

The dog stopped at the door to Stewies room and turned to look at the tyke.

"Yeah, it happens to me all the time."

With that said, Brian walked out and down the stairs. Leaving Stewie, heartbroken.

. . .

The next morning Brian got up and looked around. He had slept alone in Peter and Lois' room. He couldn't believe his eyes... he could see colours! Then he remembered last night. When Stewie had given him that gift and told him he loved him. This was amazing! This is what colours look like? He ran out of the room, then into Stewies room. He had to find that kid and tell him how much this meant to him.

"Stewie you in here?"

He called out a few times before settling for no answer. He then went downstairs. Nothing. He felt terrible. What had he done to this kid?

. . .

Brian was sat in the kitchen, alone. He had done nothing but sit there for two hours. He was now crying. He had looked around for Stewie several times, still nothing. He couldn't believe it. What would Lois say? He then looked over at the cupboard where he kept his bottle of Jack Daniels. He would have started drinking this ages ago when he first realised Stewie had gone. But he remembered Stewie telling him not to. He wiped his eyes and got out the bottle.

"Please don't drink that, Bry."

Brian turned around and saw Stewie stood in the kitchen doorway. He was dressed in his usual overalls, only now the dog could see them in colour. He put down the bottle and walked over to Stewie.

"Stewie... I've been crying for about two hours! Where were you?!" He was now yelling at the child.

"I thought you'd be happier without me... ."

"That's not true and it never will be! I need you Stewie! More than you know..."

"But you don't need me like I need you."

"You don't know that." Brian wanted to cheer up the child. "You have no idea how grateful I am for this colour vision. Thank you."

The dog was telling the truth, he loved seeing things like this.

"I'm glad to hear that Brian, but its not permanent... ." Stewie was slightly happier now.

"Could you make it permanent?" He looked down, nervously.

"I could try, for you." Stewie blushed when he said this.

"Stewie... I don't feel like I'm being fair to you... I broke your heart. Even when you've given me so much... like this colour vision. And now your going to give me more? It's just making me feel terrible... tmid means so much... look, if there's anything I could ever do for you than?-"

Stewie interrupted him.

"Yes." The child looked up at Brian, still very nervous.

"Well... what is it?"

The dog could tell Stewie was going to say something that would make him regret asking.

"I want something.. from you. You have to promise you'll give it to me."

Even though it sounded like it, the child wasn't teasing.

"I promise."

The dog was praying it wouldn't be anything too bad.

"I want you to kiss me Brian." He was still looking up at the dog.

"Kiss you?!"

"Yes Brian, kiss me. I want to feel your lips on mine." His confidence scared the dog.

"Stewie..."

"You promised you'd do whatever it was Brian. So I told you. I want you to kiss me."

"Ok Stewie, I'll kiss you."

Brian knelt down so he was eye level with Stewie. He stayed there for a few moments.

"I'm waiting." The baby seemed to rush Brian.

"You really want this don't you?"

Brian would do anything to make this a little less awkward for him.

"I've wanted this for a long while Brian."

Stewie moved forward so his forehead was touching the dogs. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he didn't want to be doing all the work. He wanted Brian to close the gap. As soon as he had thought of that, it happened. Brian was kissing him. It felt amazing and there was so much passion there. The baby grabbed Brian by his collar to keep their lips together. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, kissing and exploring each others mouths. But as soon as Stewie let go of Brian's collar, the dog pulled away.

"There, now will you try and make the vision permanent?"

Brian was trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I'll try." Stewie had a massive smirk on his face. "But once I have it you might have to earn it again."

"Oh real funny kid." The dog wasn't annoyed at all, though he wanted to sound it.

"I know you enjoyed that kiss. I think I even heard you moan. Deny it if you want but that won't change my opinion."

The kid was right. Why did he have to be so smart? Brian had enjoyed it... a lot. Did that make him gay? The dog stood up properly. Stewie was about to leave and walk up to his room but before he did he leaned upward and kissed Brian again, but it was just a quick peck on the lips. As he was walking away he heard the dog talk.

"I won't deny it, I wasn't going to and I never will."

. . .

It was late, the family would be back tomorrow and Brian made his way to Stewie's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Bry." The dog opened the door.

"Hey Stewie... ."

"You have awfully good timing for a mutt you know. I'm ready to give you permanent colour vision." The tyke stood in the room with a needle like before.

"Oh my god! Really?!" Brian really wanted this.

"Yes, come here."

After hearing this, the dog walked over to Stewie. The baby took his arm and injected it.

"Thanks kid."

"No problem, Bry."

Stewie was smiling which was good. Brian still had a feeling he would be upset or angry at him for rejecting him.

"It's late, we should probably get to sleep. The family will be here in the morning."

"Alright, help me out of this."

With that, Brian helped the kid out of his overalls and yellow shirt, then he helped Stewie into his blue pyjamas.

"There, I'll lift you into the crib."

Brian picked up the tyke and placed him in. Before he could turn away to take his place on the floor he was grabbed by Stewie who spun him around and kissed him. This took the dog by surprise, so he was unable to react at first but then he actually began to kiss back. This was mainly just because there was no chance he could pull away from Stewies grip. When he managed to pull away, he did but the tyke was still holding onto him.

"Can you sleep in the crib with me?"

Stewie wasn't asking for that much, but enough had happened and Brian was getting close and closer to the child. It would be wrong for them to have a relationship... Wouldn't it?

"No Stewie, we've done enough today."

"Please Brian?" The child tried to sound persuasive.

The dog sighed. "Fine, but the family will be back at around midday so I'll be up early." He climbed into the crib and tried not to get too close to the Stewie.

"Goodnight Bry."

"Goodnight Stewie." The dog closed his eyes.

"Hey Brian?" The child was lying so he was facing Brian.

"Yeah kid?" The dog rubbed his eyes.

"Why won't you give us a shot? We've already kissed a few times since I admitted my feelings for you, I really do love you Brian. I know you have your excuses but... I'm not a normal baby and obviously you enjoy kissing me." Stewie was blushing now.

"If I say yes will you go to sleep?"

He seemed to tease the kid. But this was all Stewie needed to shut him up for the night.

"Yes, yes of course I will! I'll spend all my time trying to make your happy! I promise!" The baby shuffled close and buried himself into the dogs fur.

"Your already making me happy just by spending time with me."

Brian wrapped his arms around the child and kissed him on the head, inhaling his scent. It calmed him.

"I love you Brian."

"I love you too, Stewie."

. . .

Authors note:

There it is my first story! I love Brewie to bits they are the best fictional couple existing! Please review this and tell me what you think so I can decide wether to keep writing these or not! This was just a little taste of what I will be writing if I carry on! Thanks for reading guys!

Tami xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
